


Neathly Adventures

by Sheason2000



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Drabbles of Karreks different experiences in London. There may be spoilers for stuff but they'll always be tagged at the top of each chapter





	1. Meeting Pages

From the moment he stepped foot in the neathly city of London the mysterious masters of the Bazaar captivated him. As alluring as they were mysterious, Karrek was enraptured. And so when one day he was called to meet one he felt his heart may explode from how fast it beat. 

The offices of the Ministry of Public Decency were are tidy as one would expect of such an upstanding organisation and a simple chat with a clerk up front had him ushered to meet the one who had summoned him. It was with sweaty palms and a fluttering heart he cracked open the door, a timid undignified squeak of a greeting slipping free. The being inside welcomed him in with a pleasantly verbose amount of excitement, speaking of his achievements and how they would be happy to employ him as one of their Reliables. The Albino Academic was barely paying attention. He had thought the masters were alluring before? It was nothing compared to being showered in praise in ones presence, the friendly nature of the being before him making everything seemed warm and fuzzy.

When the talkative Master finally released him from their presence he rushed home and only when home did he finally breath again, heart pounding against his chest and blood bringing a heavy flush to his cheeks. Karrek was smitten but he couldn't bring himself to care. Better the chatty Mr Pages then one of the Devils trying to court his soul.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for the very beginning of Seeking Mr Eatens Name

The bookshop loft was quiet. Deathly so. Karrek was seated on the edge of his bed, blinking owlishly. The incident at the coffee shop weighed heavily on his mind and a wretched hunger knawed at his stomach. Sigils and fire, the Correspondence....and now a desire burning into him. Something was out there. Something deeper then he could currently understand. He stood and with a silent purpose usually never seen in the scatter brained academic he headed for the door, throwing on his cloak and mask. It was the dead of night but the hunger must be sated lest he consume himself instead. A higher, or perhapes lower power guided him through the dark night time streets and he found himself at a honey den. The hunger in him was multifaceted and he knew there was more then one way to curb his appetite though how he knew was beyond him. It was only when the sun rose after debaucherous night that the hunger faded and in its place a deeper desire resided. SEEK THE NAME. It felt like it was burned into his mind, unable to be forgotten. 

But as they days went on it faded. He resumed a sense of normalcy after the event and life resumed once more. Until a week later it struck him again. Stronger and more insistent. And so he feasted of lust and on flesh until the hunger left him. Yet again a week later it returned ever stronger. Yet again he fed. It continued and continued, the pit in his stomach fluctuating between hunger and a longing for something beyond comprehension and sometimes both became so much he would shriek into the quiet of his room, clawing at his skin and ravenously consuming anything that could keep the hunger at bay.

How long could he do this?   
How long before the truth he seeked consumed him?

Did he even care?


	3. A New Companion

It was a peaceful London morning and Karrek was at his writing desk, a mug of hot cocoa in one hand and a letter in the other. It had been slipped into his homes mailslot, sealed with some fancy wax seal and when he opened it up it was written in beautiful calligraphy as it espoused his beauty and how the writer would love to get to meet him, claiming to be a friend of Mehtab. The things written made him blush and smile and he found himself eager to meet the eloquent writer. At the very end there was an invite to meet for dinner, signed with the name Valmeris. 

And so at noon, dressed up as the situation required, Karrek went to the little restaurant mentioned and waited, looking around curiously for this Valmeris who wrote so beautifully. When he first came him Karrek almost overlooked him at least until the tall gentleman with long dark hair and bright green eyes sat across from him, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the back. "Karrek, I presume? I know you're becoming a bit of figure in our dear city so I do thank you for making time for me." There was a faint accent Karrek couldn't quite place but the low drawl sent shivers down his spine either way. "Y-yes...you're welcome....Valmeris right?" "Please, call me Val." He could already feel a flush rising to his cheek and the smirk on the taller mans face only made it worse.

Thankfully after that things went a little smoother. A light meal with some wine and casual conversation, scattered with plenty of little compliments left Karrek bubbly and smiling by the time dinner was over. Valmeris stood and offered a hand. "The night is still young. Shall we go for a walk?" With a nod Karrek took his hand, the pair only pausing for Valmeris to pay the bill, before heading for a walk through the city and eventually ending up in the gardens of the palace, walking and talking at a leisurely pace. One of Vals hands came up to tease the ends of Karreks hair and he smiled almost wistfully. "I can only imagine how beautiful you'd look under the moonlight on the surface. You'd bloom like a flower in the silver light." He hummed softly. "My little Moonflower." Karrek blushed and glanced away, a faint smile on his face. "I like it...Moonflower. It's pretty." 

The rest of the night continued in a similar fashion with casual yet flirty conversation and plenty of Val doting on Karrek, even stealing a flower from the gardens for him and, after checking for thorns, tucking it behind his ear. It was midnight by the time Valmeris returned Karrek hom, bidding him "Au revoir." with a bow, kiss to the back of the hand and a coy smile. When the door closed Karrek nearly swooned. For all he adored his other lovers someone wooing him without once hinting they wanted to bend him over and fuck him until he screamed was new and it left him wanting to see more of the dashing man.


End file.
